There has been known a facsimile device having a user restricting function that permits only correct users to perform facsimile transmission. In such a facsimile device, when receiving a call signal from an external information processing apparatus, the device decides the correctness of the user based on the identification information added to the call signal and the identification information that is previously registered.
However, to achieve a conventional user restricting function, the facsimile device should have a function for deciding the correctness of the user based on the identification information added to the call signal and the identification information that is previously registered. Therefore, the conventional user restricting function lacks versatility.